Should I Love You?
by whatslifereally
Summary: The love story between Ms. Scarlett and Mr. Green.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone this story is kinda my mental break from ten years, and pushing olive (which I haven't updated in forever im sorry). This is also a repost I really didn't like how things were going when I first posted so I am reposting it so, have fun reading. Feel free to comment all you want. Thanks :D

A little over view before we start. This story is about the relationship between Miss. Scarlett and Mr. Green (the cute version not the fatty one in the older clue games.) I'm thinking it is all going to take place during the investigation of Mr. Boddy murder. I'm not sure though hahaha well let's just get started then.

**Characters: **

-Alexander Boddy

-Kassandra Scarlett

-John Green

-Colonel Michael Mustard

-Diane White

-Eleanor Peacock

-Inspector Earl Gray

-Professor Peter Plum

(more charaters could be added later in the story)

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own the game of Clue© or any of the characters so please don't sue me! I don't have that kind of money.

We all looked at Alexander's dead body crumpled upon the floor. The day seemed so normal until this.

"How could this happen?" my mother sobbed.

"It is ok Mrs. Peacock." Diane White put a hand on my mother's shoulder. The old woman comforted her, I always liked Mrs. White.

"I..I think the body should be moved." Professor Peter Plum stutters.

"No we shouldn't" I look up to see Mr. John Green pushing aside. Plum almost fell over his skinny feeble body was no match for John's strength. "We will wait until the police get here."

"Now my friends we should all wait in another room. We should not be looking at this ghastly sight." Colonel Michael Mustard exclaimed and started to beckon us out of the room.

We all left the room and went into the Lounge. We were all talking with different people having our own little conversations. Except for John, he was looking out the window into the darkness. I walk over to him I tried to look nice in my little red dress but, I knew it didn't look that great. I pushed some of my pitch black hair out of my face.

"John?"

"Oh Kassandra." He turns around abruptly, "I didn't know that you where behind me."

"I'm sorry for startling you."

"No no no don't apologize." He smiled. I smiled back looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I must say you look lovely tonight Kassandra."

I blush lightly, "Why thank you John." Just as I finish my sentence the door bell rang. John walks to the door slowly I follow after him.

He opened the door to a swarm of police officers then stormed into the house and worked on Alexander's body.

"Hello Madame," the police officer bowed and kissed my hand. "My name is Inspector Earl Gray."

"Nice to meet you Inspector," I smile and curtsy.

"And you are Mr. Green I presume." He looks over at John who was about a foot taller than him.

"Yes sir, I called you. The body is in the back. You go down the hall and to your left is the room he is in." John pointed down the hallway.

"Before I go to the body I need all of you to stay in this house. If you leave you will be arrested for leaving the premise of a murder scene without being questioned." The Inspector told the crowd and then walked off with his men to the body.

"Well I guess we are going to be here for awhile" John laughed.

"During this time my friends, I think we should get together and mourn the loss of our dear friend Mr. Boddy." Mustard stood up and addressed us.

"Michael is right we do need to mourn the loss of our dear friend." My mother looked around the room, her eyes where puffy and red.

"Mother please we all know Alexander wasn't the nicest person in the world, there is not a real reason to mourn," I frowned. I could remember when I was a child and Alexander would take my toys or get mud on my dress. I disliked him my whole life. The whole room glared at me, probably because of the comment I just made. "Ok, I'm sorry that was un-lady like. We should mourn the loss of Alexander." I walked out of the room knowing that no one would accept my apology at this point. I walked into the Ballroom and sat down at the piano. Being a starving actress and singer I already knew how to play the piano, but I wasn't great or anything. I played a simple tune. My fingers floated across the keys. I was about to finish the piece when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around quickly. "John!" I gasp startled by his stunning appearance. "Do you want there to be two dead people in this house!" I practically yell at him.

"Well I guess that was payback from before." He laughs again and leans over my shoulder looking that the keys of the piano. "Hmmmm…. could you play that last song again I really enjoyed it?"

"Sure," I turned around and faced the piano and started to play. John still leaned over my shoulder. I continued to play I thought I could hear him humming. I look over at him. His eyes are closed and he is smiling happily.

I just keep playing the soft, sweet tune.

"Close your eyes." John whispered into my ear softly. I closed them slowly unsure what would happen next.

I felt John's warm lips touch my neck gently then, slowly pull away. "Surprise" he smiled and as I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me. I didn't know what to say.

_Oh be bold Kas! You never get this excited about a kiss I mean look at you! You are a beautiful lady….. that doesn't have a job in Hollywood like I planned but you don't need him…_

"Kassandra, Kassandra?" John looked at me puzzled about what had just happened.

"Oh sorry." I smiled weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone welcome to chapter 2! Everything is soo exciting isn't it! Who killed Alexander Boddy? Why is Mrs. Peacock so upset? Is anyone going to read my story? Will the world end in 2012? Yes I know you all want to know the answer to these questions but you will have to find out!

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own the game of Clue© or any of the characters I'm just using them to make a really nice story.

* * *

John and I sat in the Ballroom for about an hour talking about music. It was the best conversation I have ever had with John.

"Miss Scarlett could I talk to you?" Inspector Grey walked into the room.

"Sure." I smile at John and get up walking over to the Inspector. He leads me into a small room and shuts the door.

"Sit down Miss. Scarlett." He beckons to a chair behind a table. I quickly sit down looking at the content on the table. It included pictures of all the guests and lots of other papers that I did get the chance to read.

"Now Miss Scarlett, tell me where were you when you found out Alexander died?" Inspector Gray asked me as he sat down across from me at the other side of the table.

"I was in the Lounge talking to my mother."

"Mmhmmm….. And did you have a good relationship with Alexander?" He said as he scribbled something on a notepad.

"We were not exactly friends." I hesitate saying I really wasn't in the mood to be a suspect.

"Yes thank you Miss Scarlett. I might need to talk to you later but that is all for now you may go." He stands up and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I walk out of the small room and decide to wander the house. I never knew how big it was. I thinking there might be over a billion rooms in this place.

"What are you doing?"

I scream and turn around. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN JOHN!" I yell at John as he started to laugh.

"You should have seen you face!" John laughed.

"John!" I hit him playfully.

"What why can't I have fun?"

"You can but please don't scare me like that." I beg him.

"Alright." John frowned he took a step closer to me. "What else can't I do?"

"Umm… I don't know." I stuttered. My heart jumped. "You can't be falling for him." I told myself.

"I want to show you something."John grabs my hand an pulls me down the hallway.

"What would you possibly need to show me?" I laughed.

"This." He pulled me into a beautiful glass room. "I thought you might like it." The walls were full of flowers and plants.

"Oh my gosh. This is gorgeous," I walk over to some of the flowers studying the pink and white petals.

"I know." John says handing me a white flower. "This is a Gardenia. You should look up the meaning of it sometime I think you will enjoy it." He smiled.

"I guess I will." I look at the beautiful flower.

"I'm sorry Kassandra I must go." John smiles and quickly walks out the door.

"Bye." I lightly wave. It was no use he was already out the door. I look at the flower again. "It is really pretty." I say again. I spent about ten more minutes in the room before I left. I desisted that the white flower matched my red dress so I stuck it in my hair.

"Miss Scarlett?"

I turn around quickly. "Yes?" In the middle of the hall was Professor Plum, a skinny man with round glasses. He never really knew what was going on. Always a bit out of it if you ask me.

"Oh sorry to startle you," He smiled weakly as he fiddled with the buttons on his coat. "Um…. Miss Scarlett…"

I quickly interrupt him, "Just call me Kassandra."

"Oh sorry… Miss Kassandra you need to leave this area of the house."

"Why? This is the nicest part of the house and I want to stay in this area." I complain.

"You can't I'm sorry." Plum frowned.

"Well then." I huff as I storm past him. I always like making a big deal out of the littlest things just to get on some peoples nerves. I continue to walk away from the disappointed Professor. Of course I get myself lost. I stop quickly. I hear mumbling in one of them many doors. I quickly find the source.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU KILL HIM HOW WILL WE FIND THE MONEY NOW?"

"I'm sorry but this was your idea. Don't blame me for it turning out differently then you wanted to."

"BUT YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"We will discuss this later."

I couldn't make out the voices but knowing that one of them was about to leave the room hiding was the best idea at this point. I opened another door.

"A closet perfect." I whisper as I try to make my way into it. I shut the door slowly and try not to move. I listen for the footsteps. There were none. I wait for another five minutes. Still no footsteps. It was getting difficult to breath in the cramped closet, so I try to open the door. I try to move some of the fur coats out of the way as I push on the door. Still it wouldn't budge.

"Just great I'm stuck in here. And I'm going to die." I said to myself that was my feeble attempt to be positive. I start hitting on the closet door.

"HELPPPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream. I continue to bang on the door. I should have listened to the Professor and stayed with the group. "Well if I'm going to be in here at least I have fur coats to keep me warm." I say pulling the coats on top of me. I quickly make a makeshift type bed with the fluffy fur coats and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
